Invader Zim: Flames of Doom
by DibLover1
Summary: A skit where Zim is afraid of Fire, and Dibra isn't making it any easier(Zim is a Girl, sorry but I thought of acting this out and one of my friends be Zim, and she's a girl. I was going to be Dibra)


INVADER ZIM: Flames of Doom  
Created by REAL Gaz and DibLover  
  
~Characters~  
Zim - the main one, the alien from planet Irk  
Dibra - she's on to Zim's secret, and wants to reveal Zim  
G.I.R. - Zim's partner on Earth. Not much of a partner though  
Ms. Bitters - the teacher at the skool  
Gaz - Dibra's sister... not much else to say  
Firefighter Brian - teaches the students about fire safety.  
Television - just an average television  
Computer - the computer voice of Inken soldiers  
Almighty Tallest Red - an Irken leader  
Almighty Tallest Purple - the other Irken leader   
  
SCENE I  
  
(Opens in skool the children are at their desks, Ms. Bitters is talking about fire.)   
Ms. Bitters: If a fire were to rage through this school, that desk would be DESTROYED! And this wastebasket would be DESTROYED!!!! And that chair would be...(fades)   
(Zim is fidgeting in her desk with her pencil, visibly very, very nervous)   
Dibra: First rain, now fire? Are you afraid everything human will thwart you, Zim?   
Zim: Thwart me? Nothing shall thwart the great ZIM!!! You wait and see, Dibra! (Stands on desk) I shall prevail!   
(Ms. Bitters glares at her. She sits down anxiously and gets back to playing with her pencil. The Bell rings and Zim gets up and starts to walk out the door.)   
Dibra: (Behind Zim with arms crossed) You'd think an alien race would be superior to human. But I guess that theory is wrong.  
Zim: (turns to Dibra with great anger.) We ARE more advanced than you earth-inoids.   
Dibra: (rolls eyes and sighs) Yeah, uh-huh. Whatever you say Zim. We'll see who is superior when you're on an autopsy table. (Dibra grins and evil grin and begins to walk home)   
Zim: (calling out to Dibra) You'll see Dibra, as soon as this planet is vulnerable enough, I will stage my Invasion, and you all will be DESTROYED along with your filthy planet! Yesssss, I can taste the flavor of victory right now. MWAHAHA - (gags)   
(Lights dim into almost black and we still hear the sound of Zim coughing.)  
  
SCENE II  
  
(We open with Zim looking at the television. There is a program on about fire)  
Television: Fire, the most dangerous thing in the world. It can tear down forests and rip down buildings in a single flame. The flames are hotter than the sun (Zim whimpers) and can burn - (Zim clicks the remote and the Television cuts off)  
Zim: that's enough television for today Gir. That stuff can rot your mind (Zim turns to Gir who's drooling on the couch) or rot what's left of it.  
Gir: That was interesting...  
Zim: Gir, there is a hurdle in our mission which we must overcome. I must arm myself against this human ... (with mysterious voice) FIRE. (Normal voice) Do you know what we need?   
Gir: Sushi! (Takes some from his head and eats it.)   
Zim: (madly) NO, Gir. We need some of these fire prevention items. Come! Come Gir! We must go to the store, quickly!   
(The lights cut off when Zim leaves the house)  
  
SCENE III  
  
(Zim's House-20 minutes later. Zim is putting her purchases in a cupboard. Gir, at another part of the room, takes his out of the bag)   
Zim: 20 smoke detectors, 30 carbon monoxide detectors, 40 fire extinguishers. That should be sufficient. Gir! Where are you?   
Gir: Right here! (Runs to Zim holding a teddy bear) I bought a teddy bear! (Shoves bear in Zim's face) Aww...isn't he cute?   
Zim: Silence, Gir! We must plan for tomorrow. (Takes water gun out) We must be armed at all times against the fire! This should do me through tomorrow until I get more stuff. Gir! Bring me the other bags by the door.  
Gir: Only if you say "please"  
Zim: (Gives a groan) Fine, Gir, PLEASE bring me those bags by the door...  
Gir: (More deeply of voice) Yes, Sir!  
Zim: Ma'am, Gir, MA'AM!   
(The Scene closes out with the lights going out once again, but we still see Gir's eyes glowing)  
SCENE IV  
  
(At the skool once again, a firefighter is standing in the front of the class and the bell rings)   
Firefighter Brian: I am Firefighter Brian. I have come to teach you about fire. Now everyone knows how dangerous fir is right. (A long silence) Okay... Well does anyone have any questions? (Zim stands on her desk)  
Zim: (loudly) I have a question!   
Ms. Bitters: Raise your hand, Zim.   
Zim: (with her hand raised) This, FIRE...it only starts when you want it to, right?   
Firefighter Brian: (Laughs) No, no. Fire can start anywhere, at any time!   
Zim: (holds water gun up high) I MUST AVENGE THIS FIRE! (Runs to a janitor's closet nearby)   
Ms. Bitters: that Zim, he's always running away...  
Dibra: (sweetly) I'll get him, Ms. Bitters. (Grabs a flashlight form Ms. Bitters's hand and runs out of the room following Zim)   
Gaz: (comes out of Mr. Elliot's room) Hello Dibra, what an unfortunate coincidence to see you here. (Follows Dibra)   
Dibra: I know just where she went! And when I find her...THE WORLD WILL KNOW! (Takes out flashlight and turns it on as they approach janitor's closet)   
Gaz: You better know what you're doing...   
Dibra: (mumbling in a deep growl) Of course I know what I'm doing, I'm the genius here!  
Dibra: (opens door to closet) HA!! I've got you now, Zim!   
Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! YOU HOLD FIRE!!!!!! (Sprays Dibra's flashlight with the water gun, but mainly gets it on Dibra.)   
Gaz: (snickers) He got you, Dibra.   
(Ms. Bitters and the firefighter suddenly arrive and glare at Dibra. They are both angry. Dibra smiles and looks at Ms. Bitters and the Fireman)  
Dibra: uh.... Hi... heheh...  
Ms. Bitters: Dibra, Zim, Detention, for the both of you.  
(The scene closes and the lights dim.)  
  
Scene V  
  
(Dibra and Zim are sitting in chairs right next to each other. Ms. Bitters is at her desk stamping "F" on each paper)  
Dibra: what a fine mess you've gotten us into Zim. Just wait until my dad hears about this when I get home.  
Zim: My fault, you had the fire wand (waves hands around), Dibra.  
Dibra: For your information, ZIM! That "fire wand" is called a "flashlight" And it isn't fire either, it runs on batteries. What you aliens recharge on.  
Zim: (eyes become wide) "Recharge" You speak nonsense foolish human. We Irken invaders do not "recharge"  
Dibra: What about your little mechanical companion? Doesn't he recharge?   
Zim: Gir?  
Dibra: (smiling) yes... Gir.  
Zim: Gir is Irken technology. He is superior to your Earth machinery.  
Ms. Bitters: Dibra, Zim, I will not tolerate you any second longer, LEAVE!  
(Zim is the first to stand up, but Dibra just smiles. The lights go out once more)  
  
Scene VI  
  
(The tallest are sitting next to each other)  
Computer: Incoming transition from.... Earth.  
Red Tallest: Ach, Zim. What is it now?  
Zim: hello, my honorable tallest, all goes well. (Gir runs and slips, but gets up and runs once again) Gir, Go away!   
Red Tallest: Yes, Zim, that's nice... (Purple tallest stands up and walks closer to the screen)  
Gir: Zim! (Gir picks up something) Look - ee! (Zim turns as Gir lights the match)  
Zim: AAAAAAA! Gir, you hold FIRE! Get it away, Gir, Get it away! (More screams and yelling as the transition cuts off)  
Purple Tallest: Did that scare you too? (Red tallest nods)  
  
Scene VII  
  
(In the Skool, the students are listening to the Firefighter once more)  
Firefighter Brian: In conclusion students, Fire, though it is very dangerous, can easily be prevented.  
(Bell Rings)  
Dibra: So, Zim, how do you feel about fire now? (Grins evilly)   
Zim: I shall worry no more; my house has 20 smoke detectors, 30 carbon monoxide detectors, 40 fire extinguishers and (takes out water gun) My trusty water Gun. (Zim smiles)  
(Dibra stands madly and looks at Zim. Lights fade and then come back on. The cast, including stage managers, hold hands and bow.)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
